Happy Now?
by Wonderful Failure
Summary: The sequel to Ex Girlfriend. Quistis gets what she deserves. If you liked the first one, then you should definitely check this one out.


__

~ ~ ~ Happy Now? ~ ~ ~

"All by yourself…"

****

Author's Notes:

This is the sequel to my song fic _Ex Girlfriend._ If you haven't read it yet…Well, Quistis did something really mean to Zell, and now Zell's dead. But in this song fic Quistis'll get what she deserves…Thanks for all the reviews, really! I love you guys! Well, here's the sequel to _Ex Girlfriend._ Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer:

The song _Happy Now? _is owned by No Doubt. The _FF VIII_ franchise is owned by Squaresoft.

~ ~ ~ 

__

You had the best

But you gave her up

'Cause dependency might interrupt

Idealistic will so hard to please

Put your indecisive mind at ease

~ ~ ~

Quistis looked up into the starry night sky, her eyes as large as saucers.

"So impure," she thought, her mind filled with agony. "Why…did I give…away Zell? Why…did I give him…away to become an angel? I shouldn't have given him to Hyne. That was so stupid of me!"

Squall gave a look at his lover, a strange gleam taking over his stormy eyes.

"…Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm too dependent of you," Quistis murmured, glancing at him. "Really."

"…You're idealistic," Squall said, smiling. "I like you like this."

"I'm trying too hard to please you," Quistis replied. "Way too hard…And my mind…it's…it's thinking of far more important things…"

"…I think you're just confused," Squall remarked. "You can't decide on who you want more. Zell or me…But…Zell…You…you wanted Zell to be like me. You should've just let him be…He was…a kid, Quisty…So young…You should've just let him be himself. You're so difficult to understand…"

~ ~ ~ 

__

You broke the set

Now there's only singles

There's no looking back

And this time I mean it

~ ~ ~

"I…I've…done something terrible," Quistis mumbled, looking up at Squall with tear-stained eyes. "Something…so…so very terrible…"

Squall gave her a look of curiosity, his mind filled with various thoughts.

"I've…broken something," Quistis whispered. "Something…very important to many people. I've broken…Zell's trust. I…made him…make love to me…And…and then I told him that he…raped me…I was such a fool…"

"What the hell…Why the hell did you do that?!" Squall cried. "What was in your head?! Okay…I…I'm sorry, but…but I'm not gonna' do…_things_ with you if…you've hurt Zell. It's just not right."

"So…only singles now?" Quistis managed, her voice weak.

"No looking back," Squall confirmed. "And this is the last time. This time I _really_ mean it."

~ ~ ~

__

Are you happy now?

How is it now?

Are you happy now?

Are you happy?

~ ~ ~

"So…you're happy, right?" Squall asked. "I mean…you had sex with Zell…probably scared the shit out of the poor guy…How do you feel? Are you happy? Are you glad you did this?"

"I…Squall…" Quistis mumbled, barely above a whisper.

She felt weak in the knees.

~ ~ ~

__

The uncertainty you had of me

Brought clouded shady company

But tenderness habitual

A seldom-fading ritual

~ ~ ~

"You wanna' know the truth?" Quistis questioned, forcing a sad smile.

"What truth?" Squall asked, narrowing his eyes at his estranged lover.

"What I feel for you. I…I've used you, too…No feelings, to be honest…It was just too easy…I had to play the game. You were so…gullible. Always believing in what I said…"

"…So…your feelings were fake?" he inquired, an expressionless look upon his face.

"You knew it all along," Quistis replied. "The tenderness was only a habit. A habit for when I was lonely, and Zell wasn't there to comfort me."

"You loved him more than me," Squall realized.

"Of course," Quistis said. "Our love…it's just a ritual. It's fading now…I can't see it anymore."

~ ~ ~

__

You killed the pair

Now only one is breathing

There's no looking back

This time I mean it

~ ~ ~

"Quistis," Xu replied, her voice drier than desert sand, as if she had just finished crying. "Quistis, are you busy?"

Quistis turned from her conversation with Squall and looked up at her dark-haired companion.

"No, not really…Do you have some news?" Quistis asked.

"…Terrible…news…" Xu managed, feeling faint.

"What is it?" Quistis asked, taking a few footsteps over to her saddened friend.

"Zell…killed himself," Xu murmured.

Quistis felt the blood drain from her face. Her blue eyes opened up with pure terror. She opened her mouth to gasp, but nothing came out. She was silenced.

"Jumped off the balcony in your dorm…Which is strange," Xu continued. "What was he doing in your dorm?"

"…I…I'm…" Quistis fought for the words, but they never came to her.

"She killed him," Squall blurted, walking towards Xu, his finger pointing desperately at the gorgeous blonde.

"I did no such thing!" Quistis protested.

"She forced him into sex," Squall continued. "She forced him, and then told him that he raped her. He probably killed himself 'cause of that!"

Xu put a hand up to her face, shaking her head in fear.

"Quistis…you couldn't have…" she muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I…Xu! Xu, you have to believe me! I didn't mean to! I really couldn't! I'm so ashamed!" Quistis cried, wiping at the tears that fell from her eyes like waterfalls.

"Only one of you is breathing," Squall replied. "You killed the couple. Only one's left now. No turning back, Quisty. And this time…it's over."

~ ~ ~

__

Are you happy now?

Or tell me how

You're happy now

Are you happy?

Are you happy now?

How is it now?

Are you happy now?

Are you happy?

~ ~ ~

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Xu said. "I hope your happy that you…ended poor Zell's life. No, no, Quistis…tell me how. How the _hell_ did you _expect_ to get away with such a stunt?!"

"I'm…happy," Quistis mumbled, her voice colder than ice.

She smiled a wicked smile, her blue eyes glowing with a strange shimmer.

"How…" was all that Xu could say.

"You're…happy," Squall repeated. "That Zell killed himself?!"

"I'm…so happy…that…I…had sex with Zell…even when he held it back…he was…sooo good," Quistis trailed off, her voice filled with lust. "Mmm…Don't hold it against me if I fuck his dead body…"

"You…you bitch!" Squall cried, his eyes filled with hurt. "You're such a…a…!"

"Demoness," Quistis finished. "I know…I'm sorry…but…Xu asked if I was happy…and I answered…"

~ ~ ~

__

No more leaning on your shoulder

I won't be there, no more bother

If you feel you just might want me

That's too bad I'm not that easy

~ ~ ~

"Xu," Squall said, looking at the brunette, who seemed as if she was dazed. "Call in the Headmaster. Quistis is going to jail."

"Yes," Xu replied, wiping at her eyes.

And with that, the young woman had left, off to fetch Headmaster Cid.

"You realize…" Quistis began, smiling strangely at Squall. "…That if you call in the Headmaster…that I won't be there anymore…I won't be standing by you at night anymore…"

"I don't care. No more bother," Squall mumbled, glaring at the blonde woman.

"I…I guess…this is how it was meant to be…Losing my teaching degree…Going to prison…But…at least I had Zell…just once…I loved him…so…" Quistis replied, her voice shaky. She felt the tears swell up in her eyes. "I…loved him. I really…loved him…more than…anyone could ever know…I…made a mistake and…he left…And…then…I…"

She just couldn't finish. Her emotions raged, and then the tears erupted from her eyes like a tragic volcano.

"If you ever want me," Squall replied. "Tough luck. It won't be that easy."

~ ~ ~

__

The contemplator all those years

Now you must adhere

To your new career of liberation

You've been cast all by yourself

~ ~ ~

"Instructor Trepe," Headmaster Cid said grimly, looking down at the teary-eyed blonde. "I am hereby stripping you of all your teaching duties here at Balamb Garden. Along with your demotion, you're also losing all affiliations with Garden. No more SeeD, no more GFs, no more training sessions. The police will be arriving shortly. You'll be appointed immediately to the S-District Desert Prison in the Galbadian Desert."

Squall looked at Quistis, his eyes hurt and cloudy.

Quistis bowed her head, "Yes sir."

"Why?" Headmaster Cid asked, shaking his head in shame. "Why would you do such a terrible thing to such an…innocent young man? You were an intelligent person, but…I suppose you were fooling us all along."

Quistis let out a soft sigh, letting the warm tears trail down her cheeks like sad rivers.

"You'll have to comply to your new living style," Headmaster Cid continued. "No more leading…You'll no longer be a leader. Now you'll be a prisoner."

Quistis heard the policemen come into the room, the handcuffs jingling like terrible ornaments.

She felt them yelling at her and roughly slamming her hands into the cuffs. She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes as her mind turned to dust.

Her life was over. She had been cast away from society. She was forced into the corner of self-shame and hatred…

~ ~ ~

__

You're free at last

You broke the set

Now there's only singles

There's no looking back

This time I mean it

~ ~ ~

"You're free," Squall said into the phone through the thick wall of glass.

She smiled sadly at her former beau.

"Free at last," Quistis agreed with a sad nod. "Free from…all my confusion…anger…"

"But you broke it," Squall replied. "You broke the layout for Zell's life. Everyone at…Garden hates you, you know."

Quistis nodded slowly, closing her teary blue eyes.

"I…thought as much," she mumbled.

"Everyone's so lonely because of you," Squall said coldly. "They all hate you. Everyone. You killed Zell, Quistis. You did."

"I…can't repay anyone for my mistakes," Quistis murmured, trying to sound calm. She was hiding the tears well from her ex lover.

"Really," Squall said. "Everyone hates you…They get pictures of you and burn them. They curse at you, draw horrid pictures. I laugh. I laugh at them, because you…killed him. You're so evil. I feel so dirty from just…_knowing_ you!"

"I…there's no looking back, Squall…I did what I did because I loved Zell. I really couldn't help myself. He was just…such an angel. If only he would've loved me like he loved…everyone else…" Quistis trailed off, her voice weak.

"Yeah, well now he _is_ an angel," Squall said. "Thanks to you. And there's nothing any of us can do, Quistis. And this time it's over."

~ ~ ~

__

Are you happy now?

How is it now?

Are you happy now?

Are you happy?

~ ~ ~

Quistis heard shouts of anger and curses as she was guided to her cell. She looked through teary eyes at her orange ensemble. She was a prisoner now. All because of…that _horrible_ thing she did to Zell…

"In prison for life…no chance of parole…" Quistis murmured, looking up at her jailer. "I'm…happy…"

"Happy," he grumbled. "Happy that you raped an innocent kid? I won't comment on that. Get in the cell."

With a rough shove, she was tossed into her cell like a rag doll.

She looked up from her uncomfortable position, her eyes sad as he shut the steel bar door behind her. He had left. The darkness was all around her. She was all alone now.

"I'm happy now," she said. "Happy that…my life is over…I want to be with Zell. And…I know just how I can do it…"

~ ~ ~

__

You're by yourself

All by yourself

You've got no one else

You're by yourself

All by yourself

All by yourself

All by yourself

All by yourself

No one else

No one else

By yourself

By yourself

~ ~ ~

"I'm…by myself," Quistis whispered, her voice shaky as she held onto herself. "All by myself…So alone…I've got no one else. Everyone at Garden hates me…All these…prisoners here hate me…I'm…I'm a lost cause. All by myself…With no one else…to love…"

Quistis let the tears fall from her eyes as she smiled up at the darkness.

"Except for…Zell…" she murmured.

Rising up from her position in the corner, Quistis held her hands up weakly, a wicked smile spreading across her lips.

"I…I'll be there, Zell…I'll be with you!" she cried.

Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, Quistis drew out a terrible power from within herself.

"Cast…Death!" Quistis whispered loudly, feeling the spirits of darkness flying wildly from her body.

Letting out a quiet scream, Quistis felt the unbearable pain as a scythe-wielding shadow servant ripped through her body, killing her instantly.

~ ~ ~

__

~ ~ ~ The End ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~

****

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry if you were all unsatisfied with the ending. So here's a small epilogue I through together.

~ ~ ~

****

Epilogue:

After killing herself, Quistis never saw Zell again. Instead of going to Heaven, she went to Hell. She never stopped thinking about Zell, and prayed to Hyne that he would visit her.

He never did.

The students at Garden never forgave Quistis for what she did to Zell. Squall and Rinoa grew to become close, as both of their hearts were tragically broken after the death of Zell. However, they never fell in love. Instead, Squall and Xu slowly grew close together, and are expecting to be married sometime next fall. Rinoa found a nice gentleman by the name of Nida whom she is dating as a steady at the moment.

Zell lived in Heaven as an angel for the rest of his afterlife, which is lasting forever, even as we speak. He walks the holy plains of Heaven, singing to himself the songs his mother sung to him as a child. He watches over his friends from Garden and his mother religiously, making sure they're all taken care of. He never forgave Quistis for what she did. He never saw her again after the night he had killed himself.

~ ~ ~

****

Author's Notes:

That's all, I suppose. I hope you enjoyed the sequel to _Ex Girlfriend._ Thank you so much for reviewing _Ex Girlfriend._ I really appreciate it! Please r/r this one if you can.


End file.
